tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorian Lupin
This roleplay character belongs to Gisele and is here. Dorian Romulus Lupin, born Dorian Romulus Meadowes, (b. 7 December 1979), is the first-born son of Remus Lupin and Dorcas Meadowes. He is the older, twin brother of [[Demetria Lupin|'Demetria Lupin']], the younger half-brother of Jessamine Prewett and the older, half-brother of [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Lupin Edward 'Teddy' Lupin]http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Lupin. After his mother's death and father's inability to care for him, Dorian was raised by his aunt, Delphina Meadowes. While attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was sorted into Gryffindor House. Soon after leaving Hogwarts, Remus and Dorcas were engaged ; the pair chose not to officially wed until the chaos around them finally came to an end. Even so, it wasn't long before Dorcas was expecting. Born in the midst of the First Wizarding War, Dorian was under the care of his maternal aunt, Delphina, as Dorcas and Remus were also Aurors and prominent members of the original Order of the Phoenix. Dorian was almost two years old when Voldemort personally murdered his mother. Unable to properly look after Dorian with his werewolf affliction, Remus and Delphina agreed that Dorian would be safer under her custody. They also agreed Dorian would take the surname 'Meadowes' to keep him safe. Dorian grew up at Meadowes Manor under the impression that both his parents died during the First Wizarding War. At the age of eleven, he received his Hogwarts' letter and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. He was sorted into Gryffindor House, a year behind the Weasley twins and a year ahead of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The Meadowes had a very dormant and distant Seer gene, that surfaced in Dorian in a subtle way. Rather than receive full blown prophecies, he had a sharp intuition that led him to predict small things, like knowing when he'd get sick or being able to predict the weather accurately. During his last year at Hogwarts, Dorian predicted a prophecy of his own, concerning the six horcruxes Voldemort created to gain immortality. Unbeknownst to him, his aunt, Delphina was also a Seer. It was only later Dorian found that Delphina had predicted the death of his mother, but refused to accept it. During Dorian's fourth year, and subsequently Harry Potter's third year, Remus finally revealed to Dorian that he was their father and that he kept himself hidden from his son all these years because he believed it was the only way to keep them safe. Although hurt and upset, Dorian agreed to spend time with Remus during the following summer, giving him a chance to finally know his father. Biography Early Life Second Wizarding War Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Personality and Traits Dorian retained much of both his mother and father's personalities, despite not knowing either of them at all. He was both kind and headstrong, choosing to help anyone and everyone who needed it. It showed greatly in the way he treated for and cared for his aunt, even after leaving Hogwarts and choosing to become an Auror, he would always visit and pamper his aunt from time to time. Although his favorite subjects were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology, Dorian loved and worked at all of his subjects with the highest interest. To say the least, he was very studious. Physical Appearance Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Male OC Category:Male Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Auror Category:GiseleOfThemyscira